Help from Above
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: Gaara gets lost after being threatened by an old man. Who will help?


Help from Above

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Gaara shivered as a gust of wind blew, causing some ripped up papers to fly around. He gulped as he thought about the old man that had threatened to kill him just a few minutes earlier. Gaara had become scared, so he ran off as fast as his little legs could carry him, only he didn't know where he was now.

"Temari?" Gaara called out as the papers fluttered around him. "Kankuro? Where are you?" His heart pounded nervously as he looked around, seeing no one who could help. "Anyone? Please?" Gaara called out again, his voice shaky.

He was too young to be by himself, and if he encountered that man again, then it wouldn't be pretty. Gaara could have murdered that old man if he wanted too, but he didn't want to cause any harm. Besides, trying to kill an old man out of self defense would only make things worse.

If he had killed the old timer, then almost everyone in Suna would be after him, thinking he was a murderer. They wouldn't understand, so it was better to run then be chased by an angry mob.

Another gust of wind made Gaara turn around, his arms folded across his chest for warmth. "W-who's there?" he asked, his voice still shaky.

A women, who looked to be in her 40's, appeared. She had short brown hair with streaks of grey, and hazel eyes. Her clothes were tattered and filthy, and her shoes were worn out and ripped.

"Hello there, child." the women cooed softly. "W-who are you?" Gaara stammered. Smiling, the women replied, "I'm Nakao, but you can call me anything you want. You?"

"I'm..I'm Gaara..." Gaara replied. Nakao seemed nice, but it was strange. How could a 40 year old women appear in front of him without notice? If Nakao had walked, then Gaara would have sensed it. If she used her jutsu, then Gaara would have saw something, wouldn't he?

Maybe she was magic?

No. That wasn't even possible.

"Gaara, eh? I like your name. It has a ring to it." Nakao commented. "Are you lost?" Gaara quickly nodded. "Yes, ma'am." he replied politely. "Your brother and sister are worried about you, Gaara." Nakao said.

Brother? Sister? How did she know about Kankuro and Temari?

"How did yo-" "You'll see." Nakao interupted. "I would tell you, Gaara, but I can't. Your mother warned me not too, since it might upset the balance of your future."

"Future?" Gaara asked. This was very confusing.

"Yes. Your mother wanted you to live on forever, so if I tell you how I know, you won't live as long, because I upset the balance of your future." Nakao explained. "All you need to do is turn right, then left. There, you'll see Temari. She's looking for you, Gaara."

"Right? Left? O-okay...um, how did you know my mother? She died the day I was born." Gaara asked.

Nakao smiled. "I know. I came down here to help, and I just so happened to see your sister looking for you when I flew down here. Remember Gaara, life may be full of twists and turns, but you must stick together. Your siblings care about you, you know." Nakao said.

"Yeah, bu-"

There was a bright flash, and then Nakao was gone. The papers flew everywhere, and Gaara had to shield his eyes from the bright light. Looking up, he found that he was alone again.

"I..I don't understand.." Gaara said to himself quietly.

* * *

That happened years ago. Luckily, Nakao was right about the directions, and about his siblings. They _were_ worried about him, and looking back at it now, that didn't seem to surprise Gaara.

The 3 siblings had faced so much in their lives, that sticking together was baiscally the only option to surrvial. Kankuro with his strong puppet, Temari with her fast fan, and Gaara with his powerful sand attacks. If they lost one, then the sand siblings would all end. Family was the key to surrvial, but Gaara didn't know that until Nakao came.

"Kankuro," Temari whispered sleepily. "get off me..." Gaara glanced down from his tree branch to find Kankuro hugging on Temari, drool escaping his mouth.

"Hmmmm...sleep..." Kankuro murmered. Temari shoved him off angerily and went back to bed. Gaara chuckled as Kankuro muttered something about him needing a pilow.

Family. The word raced through his mind as he stared up at the moon.

For a split second, Gaara thought he actually saw Nakao's reflection on the moon's bright surface.

A/N: Kankuro thought Temari was a pilow, just so you know. Please review!


End file.
